


We Don't Need Souls

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [165]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Demon Dean, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Soulless Sam and Demon Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Need Souls

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested a while ago but i wrote it with dean/soulless sam and not demon dean so i had to go back and revise it!

**Prompt** : Soulless Sam and Demon Dean

 

Sam was currently lounging on the couch, his body sprawled across the uncomfortable cushions and flipped through channels with a bored expression. His shirt rode up a little bit and Dean stared at the line of tan skin. Sam clearly hadn’t given up on his workout routine, and the defined cut of his abs proved it. His biceps flexed under the shirtsleeves as he shifted and his shoulders looked like they were going to rip the fabric. Dean was wary of Sam, but he wasn’t blind. The guy had an awesome body and Dean wanted to see it—all of it. He wanted to see his cock underneath the jeans, he wanted to trail his tongue down his happy trail, and he wanted to feel Sam’s huge dick inside him. His eyes flashed between black and green.

He didn’t notice Sam’s eyes on him until he said, “Like what you see?”

Dean raised an eyebrow . “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do. You were staring at me. You like the way I look under these clothes, don’t you?” Sam taunted. “You want to see me naked, want to feel my big cock filling you up.” He flexed his arms deliberately and Dean swallowed heavily. “Well guess what? I want that too. I want to get laid, Dean, and you’re right here for the picking.”  
“I’m not some bitch,” Dean protested. He flashed his eyes black in an attempt of intimidation, but Sam just looked smug.

“Fine,” Sam said nonchalantly. “I don’t care whose hole my dick goes in, as long as I get off. So if you’re not going to do it, I’ll go to the bar–,”

“Oh no you fucking don’t,” Dean snapped. “You’re gonna have sex with someone, it’s gonna be me. But I’m not just gonna roll over for you.”

“I love a challenge,” Sam growled. The next second he had Dean pressed against the wall. Dean struggled but couldn’t get out of his iron grip. “You want this.”

Dean grabbed Sam and hauled him around so Sam had his back pressed against the wall. Their kiss all heat and lust, not romance. “I want you.”

“Beg me to fuck you.”

“Never,” Dean retorted. “You wanna fuck me, you do it! Unless you’re not man enough to fuck a demon.”

Sam tossed him down onto his bed and tore off Dean’s clothing. Dean heard fabric tear but he ignored it. Sam was getting naked, too, and his body was fucking incredible. His muscles bulged and he could hold Dean down without any trouble.

“Don’t you fucking move a muscle,” Sam warned. Dean wanted to fight, but his dick was hard and he settled for glaring. Sam raked his eyes down Dean’s body. “Nice. You’ll do.” The lack of emotion in his voice turned Dean on more. Sam made it clear that Dean was just a body, that he could get off with anyone. Well Dean was going to prove that there wasn’t anyone that could do it better than him.

Sam reached down and pulled on both of Dean’s nipples. He arched his back and moaned. “Nipple slut,” Sam murmured. He tugged on Dean’s nipples, tweaking and pulling and pinching. “You’re a slut for me. You want me to play with your tits like a fucking woman.” He dropped his mouth to Dean’s sensitive nipples and bit down. Dean screamed and his cock jumped.

“Oh fuck,” Dean panted. “Oh holy fuck, yeah, play with my tits.”

“You have a dirty mouth,” Sam said. “Pretty loud, too. That’s fine. I’m going to shut you up now.”

Dean wondered if Sam was going to pull a gag out from somewhere, but instead he pushed his dick against Dean’s lips. “Suck,” he ordered. Dean opened his mouth and Sam guided his cock inside. Dean licked the head and tasted bitter precome. Sam’s balls were pressed against his face and some of his pubic hair tickled Dean’s nose. Dean sucked enthusiastically, but it was hard to bob his head when he was on his back. One of Sam’s massive paws held his head down and he started to fuck Dean’s mouth. He went so deep he choked him, but Sam didn’t stop for a second.

Sam pulled his cock out and Dean tried to chase it with his mouth. Sam pushed his head down again and chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry, baby, you’re going to get my dick. I just want to come inside your ass, not your mouth. Good little cocksucker, though. I’ll have to use those lips again.” Dean shivered with anticipation.

Sam grabbed his arms roughly and pushed him onto his back. He shoved one finger into Dean’s ass dry and he gasped at the intrusion. “You’d probably be tighter if I didn’t stretch you at all,” Sam muttered.

Dean tensed. “Go for it,” He snapped. He could be tough too, he was a demon for fuck’s sake. He was all for Sam fucking him, but if he did it dry it would probably be more pain than pleasure. Sam sensed his unease and snickered. “Don’t worry, baby. You’ve been so good so far, and I don’t like causing my partners pain. Even though I don’t have a soul.”

“Oh, how _gracious_ of you,” Dean drawled sarcastically. He waited for the cool intrusion of a lubed finger to press inside. Sam stretched him quickly, but enough that it wouldn’t cause Dean pain. Sam shoved his dick inside, hitting Dean’s prostate on the first try. Dean yelped and pushed himself down on Sam’s cock. “Fuck me, hard,” Dean cried. “I wanna feel you for days!”

Sam started to move. He pulled out until the tip of his cock remained and then shoved in to the base. His balls slapped against Dean’s ass and his hole fluttered around the dick. It was ecstasy.

Sam continued to pound into him roughly, just as he’d promised. Dean’s body inched forward with the power of his hips and his brain short-circuited. All that was left was _good, please, so good, want to come_. His dick chafed against the uncomfortable motel sheets, but when Dean tried to get a hand under him to jerk off, Sam pinned them both above his head. “You can come on my cock or not at all,” Sam growled.

Dean whined. Sam was hitting his prostate wonderfully and his nails dug into Dean’s back. There would be bruises tomorrow and Dean wanted to walk around shirtless so everyone could see Sam’s claim. He continued to shove into Dean roughly, his huge dick filling Dean up as well as he’d thought. His muscles bulged and Dean wished they were face to face so he could see Sam’s abs work.

Their sex was more like fighting, clawing at each other and mixing pain with pleasure. They were chasing pleasure, each of them trying to dominate the other.

Sam suddenly jerked and cried out, “Fuck!” Dean felt come fill his ass. Sam fucked him through his orgasm and Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. His come splattered on the bed and his body went lax. Oh, he was going to feel this tomorrow.

The two of them lay together, sweat making both of their bodies shine a little bit. If sex was always this good, Dean thought it was better they abandon their souls for good.

 


End file.
